Voices
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Something's wrong w/Kagome. Why is she talking to herself? What's wrong? Can Inuyasha and the gang figure it out? An Inu/Kag to the song'Voices' By Distrub R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Inuyasha..Hey, I barely own the plot!  
  
I don't own the song, Voices, by Disturb. Excuse the OOCness and a little AU  
  
/ / ... Song  
  
*.* the voice  
  
'.' Thought/emphasize  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voices  
  
  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the well house. Tears streamed down her face as she jumps in the well and into the Warring States time period.  
  
/ /So, are you breathing?  
  
So, are you breathing?(now, now)/ /  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and the others waited for the young time traveler's arrival. He hoped she would return soon so they could continue their journey to find the Shikon Shards and kill Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as a familiar scent appeared. The same scent that he loves...Kagome's scent.  
  
He gets up as Shippou jumps up around chanting her name.  
  
"Kagome's back! Kagome's Back!" The little youkai chants, getting on the hanyou's nerves.  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up?!" He roars at the kitsune.  
  
"KKKKAAAAGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMMEEEE!" Shippou wails, "Inuyasha's being mean again!"  
  
Miroku smothered a smirk as Sango shook her head. Shippou smirked as Inuyasha tensed, waiting for her to say the word.  
  
But there was only silence....  
  
Blinking, unsurely, Inuyasha looks down the well, only to see the little curled up girl and not her huge backpack.  
  
He sniffed a little, smelling the salty scent of tears. She had been crying. Why, he didn't know.  
  
With that, he hopped down the well to her.  
  
Kagome didn't even look up at him as he neared her.  
  
"Oi, bitch, what's wrong with you?" he asks, arrogantly, as usual. He kneels in front of her with a curious look.  
  
She finally looks up at him, and what he saw made him gasp.  
  
Kagome's normally bright chocolate eyes were dull and red, she looked paler than usual, more tired.  
  
"Kagome...?" He reached out to her.  
  
/ /Are you breathing?  
  
So, are you breathing?/ /  
  
  
  
He jumps up and carries her out of the bone eater's well. As if on sight, Shippou tries to jump on her.  
  
" Kagome!" He whines, "Inuyasha's been such a jerk! And-.."  
  
"Shut up brat!" The said hanyou growls, "Can't you see that she isn't paying any attention?"  
  
They looked at the young miko, who sat passively on the ground. Just as he had said, the girl was not looking at the baby kitsune..or anything. She wasn't listening, she barely was breathing and was very pale. Almost as if she was sick..  
  
"Kagome?" Sango looks her over worriedly, "Kagome, say something!"  
  
The girl did not reply nor did she give any indications of stirring from her odd trance.  
  
"I know!" Miroku said, "I have just the thing to snap her out of her daze."  
  
Inuyasha didn't realize what he meant until it was too late. He growled, "Listen, lecher, if you don't get your hand off her ass, I'll bust your ass."  
  
But even then, she did not stir. It was as if she was under some spell or something.  
  
Worried that she didn't react to the lecher's groping, Inuyasha picked her up once more, "Come on, maybe Kaede-baba might know something."  
  
Unfortunately for our heroes, Kaede didn't know. The old miko looks at Kagome, who finally closed her eyes, with a suspicious gaze. "Though," She began, "I sense something odd about her aura."  
  
Miroku nods a little, "That's true. But I didn't notice it until now." He sat back, "It seems to get darker."  
  
"Darker?" Sango looks somewhat surprised at this. "What does that mean?"  
  
Miroku looks at them, "That something must have happened in her time."  
  
  
  
*Kagome... *  
  
'What? What's going on?' Kagome thought, 'Why is it so dark?' She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. 'Why can't I see? And..'  
  
*Breathe *  
  
'What's happening to me!?' Her thoughts became frantic as her breathing seemingly stops. 'Inuyasha! Somebody! Help me!'  
  
  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome had stopped breathing and had gone into a seizure attack. Inuyasha held her in his arms, he didn't know what to do. He had never in his life seen such a thing. He held the shaking girl a little tighter in his arms as if he could stop it.  
  
  
  
*Kagome.... *  
  
'Someone! Anyone! Help me!'  
  
*Kagome *  
  
'Help'  
  
*Live *  
  
/ /Now! Wake up, are you alive/ /  
  
Kagome's shaking cease and she started breathing again, in slow swallow breaths. Her eyes were half opened, dazed and confused.  
  
*Kagome, Listen to me.. *  
  
/ / Will you listen to me  
  
I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now / /  
  
She curled up against Inuyasha, feeling his familiar presence, burying her face in his haori, clinging to him as if he could drive away the voice.  
  
*Kagome.. *  
  
'Leave me alone! ' She shouts, 'Go away!' she felt tears slip from her eyes. 'Go away!'  
  
/ / Someone is gonna die / /  
  
*Kagome, listen to me.. *  
  
'No! Just go away!' She yells, 'Leave me alone!'  
  
*Kagome, if you don't listen..someone is going to die. *  
  
  
  
Inuyasha refused to release Kagome. He was so afraid that if he left her, she would die. "Come on Inuyasha, let us look after her. You need a break." Sango told him, "Besides we wouldn't let anyone hurt her."  
  
"Go to hell." Came the hanyou's reply.  
  
Sango shook her head and finally gave up on something the others had done. The hanyou would not let anyone near Kagome, except Kaede. Even then he would growl on occasion.  
  
Kagome twisted in her sleep, pulling him closer to her as if to be some type of shield. Inuyasha looked worried at this, but held her closer until she stopped squirming.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
*Kagome..just listen to me... I'll protect you. *  
  
'Go away!'  
  
/ / When you listen to me  
  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
  
(say) Wake up, are you alive / /  
  
*Kagome..do you like to be compared to the living dead? *  
  
'Shut up! Leave me alooone!!'  
  
/ /Will you listen to me/ /  
  
Kagome stirred, opening her eyes to see red. 'Red?' She felt warm and safe.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looks up into worried amber eyes. "Inu..yasha? "  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked loosing his grip on her.  
  
She nods numbly, remembering her nightmare.. 'Or was it?'  
  
"KAAAGGOOOMMMEEEE!"  
  
A fuzzy ball of red fur came at Kagome, nearly knocking her down.  
  
"Shippou?" She sighs and shook her head, setting the baby kitsune down. "Please, calm down."  
  
"Kagome?" Sango came in followed by Miroku, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You gave us a scare, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, but as soon as that was said, his hand fell into habit.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"If you don't take your hand off my butt, I will make sure that you become an eunuch. Got it?"  
  
He paled and edged away.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"Will you stop asking me that?!" She snapped, "I'm fine! I don't need you to fuss over me! OK!?"  
  
Taken a back by this, the group watched the angry miko walk off.  
  
"Keh, stupid bitch."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Shit..." Inuyasha mumbles as he hit the ground. "Damn bitch."  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku looks at the floored hanyou, "There's something wrong with Lady Kagome."  
  
The spell wore off and he was able to sit up and dust himself off, "How so, monk?"  
  
Miroku looked at their group, "Her aura is getting darker, it's almost indigo now."  
  
"Is that bad?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
"What can we do, houshi-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"We have to keep a close eye on her."  
  
/ / I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now  
  
Someone is gonna die / /  
  
*Kagome.... *  
  
"Shut up!" She hissed, "Why don't you leave me alone?"  
  
*Someone's going to die, Kagome *  
  
Kagome looks around, "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
*Someone's going to die.. *  
  
Kagome covers her ears, "Leave me alone!!"  
  
/ / When you listen to me  
  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
  
(say) Are you breathing now / /  
  
Inuyasha watched as the girl kept talking to herself. 'Something definitely isn't right.'  
  
*Kagome, you know you can't keep me out... *  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome looks around. Someone was watching her. She didn't know who, but she could feel it. She wraps her arms around herself and sat down, rocking slowly.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
/ / Do the wicked see you / /  
  
* You know, you shouldn't have gone off by yourself, Kagome. It's dangerous around here, just like home. *  
  
"Why won't you shut the fuck up!?"  
  
*But you need me to help you Kagome. *  
  
"Stop saying my name!"  
  
"Kagome?" It was Shippou, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
/ / You still breathing  
  
You're making me known  
  
Are you breathing now / /  
  
*Kagome...*  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screams.  
  
The baby kitsune gave a squeak and hides behind Miroku.  
  
"Her aura is getting darker, like twilight." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Kagome, tell us what's wrong?"  
  
*You shouldn't have yelled, Kagome. Now that baby Kitsune is going to have nightmares. *  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" She cried, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha jumps down from the tree.  
  
/ / Do the wicked see you / /  
  
*You can't ignore me forever.. *  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
*It's dangerous out here, Kagome, you better be careful... *  
  
"Shut up."  
  
/ / You still breathing So...What's up, I wonder why / /  
  
*You know, only crazy people talk to themselves, Kagome. *  
  
"I'm not crazy."  
  
*But you are! *  
  
"Am not!"  
  
/ / Do you listen to me  
  
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now  
  
Insane, you're gonna die / /  
  
*You know what they use to do with crazy people..right Kagome? *  
  
"Shut up." She whimpered. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
*They use to kill them or put them in alyssum so they could be forgotten about. *  
  
"I'm not crazy, mama and Souta believe me."  
  
*Do they now? Then how come you have to take pills? *  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Kagome, "Inuyasha crept closer to the girl, "come on now."  
  
Kagome didn't move, she just stayed were she was. Inuyasha grabbed her and held her, making sure she wouldn't get away. Though he didn't have to worry about it, Kagome didn't want to move, too absorbed in her conversation and concentration of getting rid of the voice that she didn't wan to.  
  
/ / When you listen to me  
  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
  
(say) What's up, I wonder why/ /  
  
"I think she's gone draft." A girl motioned to her friend, "She use to be sooo nice!"  
  
"What do you think they'll do to her?"  
  
"I don't know.  
  
// Do you listen to me  
  
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now  
  
Insane, you're gonna die / /  
  
*You know what they're saying Kagome. *  
  
"Leave me alone. "  
  
*Do you really think that they'll be any better than you're the people back in your time? *  
  
"Shut up, they're my friends. "  
  
* 'snorts' As if, little caged bird. *  
  
"They'll help me."  
  
*Are you delusional or what? *  
  
"They know me."  
  
*Do they really? *  
  
"Besides, I'm their shard detector, They need me!"  
  
*Are you so sure? *  
  
"Yes now leave me alone!!"  
  
*I can't do that, and you know it. *  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Inuyasha and the group looked worriedly as Kagome talked to herself. "Bouzu," Inuyasha says with out looking at the monk, "How dark is her aura?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Evil..Naraku?" Sango suggested.  
  
"No," Miroku shook his head, "This would be a very advance spell...it's someone else."  
  
*They're watching you. *  
  
/ / When you listen to me  
  
Let the living die, Let the living die  
  
(say) Are you breathing now / /  
  
"Why do you have to do this?"  
  
*Cause that's my soul purpose.. *  
  
"To make me miserable?"  
  
*Yes. *  
  
/ / Do the wicked see you  
  
You still breathing / /  
  
*What do you think about Kikyo? *  
  
"Bitch. "  
  
*My, my, aren't we full of surprises. *  
  
"Stupid bitch. "  
  
*See, we can learn new words. *  
  
"Stupid bitching fucking corpse."  
  
*We have now expanded our vocabulary. *  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*I can't. *  
  
"You won't."  
  
/ /You're making me known Are you breathing now  
  
Do the wicked see you  
  
You still breathing So/ /  
  
*Kagome, what would Inuyasha say now? *  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
*Inuyasha and the others have seen and heard you talk to me. They think you're crazy. *  
  
"But I'm not!" *Yes you are. And come to think of it, what would they want with a raving freaky insane girl like you? *  
  
"I can find the shards! That's why!"  
  
*So can Kikyo. *  
  
"Shut up! "  
  
*Remember? Remember how Inuyasha held her and kissed her and is always rude to you? *  
  
Kagome felt a single tear fell, "Y-yes. "  
  
*Wouldn't it be good to get back at them? For hurting you? Just like Souta, your mom, and your Grandfather? Just like you did your father? *  
  
"I-I- didn't know any better! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
*But it felt good, didn't it? *  
  
/ / Can't you imagine how good going through this will make you feel  
  
I promise, no one will ever know / /  
  
Kagome let out a breath, "Yes"  
  
*Look, they're sleeping now. All you have to do is get their share of the shards and kill them.. *  
  
"No! I can't do that!" She whispered, "What if I got caught?"  
  
*You won't! Besides, you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama! You can do it. *  
  
/ / There will be no chance of you getting caught / /  
  
"But, I.I...I can't!" She refused, "They're my friends!"  
  
*Really? *  
  
"Yes"  
  
*Then how come they always had this look in their eyes..especially Inuyasha? Like you're more of a nuisance than the kitsune? Remember? Remember when you were trying to help, but they all told you to stay back? Even the little kitsune? *  
  
"They were trying to protect me. "  
  
*Are you sure? Are you sure that they 'really' need you at all?*  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
*I mean, after all, Kikyo, she, compared to you, is the better of the two.*  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*She can see the shards too. She is more mature, has knowledge of things that you would never have. She is more..restrain than you. All in all, she's better. *  
  
"She's dead."  
  
*They can and will replace you. *  
  
"Not if I get to them first! "  
  
/ / They never loved you anyway  
  
So come on, be a man  
  
And do what you are compelled to do / /  
  
But then something happened, as Kagome edged over to Inuyasha first, ready to eliminate him, his eyes snapped opened and grabbed her.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, bitch?" He yells at her, grabbing the dagger she had gotten from somewhere.  
  
"You were going to replace me with the walking dead?!" She yells outraged, "I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked restraining the girl, "We are not replacing you Kagome."  
  
"It said you were!" She shouts, "You think just because I'm a reincarnation of the bitch means that I'm less! You fucking treat me like dirt you bastard."  
  
"You definitely have been around Inuyasha too long, Kagome." Sango said.  
  
The others had awoke when they heard Inuyasha 's shouts. "Were did you get the notion that we would replace you with Kikyo? Why would we have the walking dead, when we have you?"  
  
*Don't listen to them! They're lying! They're just using you and when it's over, they'll drop you like so much garbage! *  
  
Kagome covered her ears, "Stop it!" She screams, "Make it stop!"  
  
/ / Save me God (echo) / /  
  
"Kagome! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Oh god, oh god!" She cries, "What have I done?!"  
  
"Kagome, calm down." Miroku looked definitely worried, "Her aura is so black.it's impossible to tell what is happening!"  
  
Inuyasha just focused on Kagome, "Kagome, get a hold on yourself!"  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"  
  
/ / I can hear the voice  
  
But I don't want to listen  
  
Strap me down and tell me / /  
  
"Kagome?! What's wrong?!" Inuyasha yells at her.  
  
"It's the voice! It said you... you don't need me! It-....It...." She broke down into tears.  
  
"It's ok, just tell us." He coaxed, "Tell us what it told you."  
  
She choked back on a sob, "It wanted me to kill you...." She buried her face in his haori, "It got me to kill...them..."  
  
"Them?" Sango exchanged glances with Miroku, "Who died?"  
  
"My family.." She sobbed, "It got me to kill my family..mom, dad, Souta, Grandpa...all of them gone.."  
  
It went quiet as everyone heard the confession. Kagome had killed her family...all because of a voice.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to find out who that voice was and beat the shit out of it. It had ruined Kagome's life. He unconsciously flexed his claws.  
  
"It wanted me to kill you and take the shards.."  
  
/ / I'll be alright I can feel the subliminal need  
  
To be one with the voice / /  
  
"Why did you listen to the damn thing in the first place?" Inuyasha asked holding her tighter, "Don't you know any better?"  
  
"But..." She looks down, hiding her eyes behind her bangs, "It said...it could help me.that if I listen, then I could stop someone from dying.."  
  
"It lied to you." Miroku told her. "It is feeding off of your emotions. I think, it has for a long time now, Lady Kagome."  
  
She looked at Miroku, "Huh?" she shook her head, still in Inuyasha's lap, "But...wouldn't I have sensed it or something?"  
  
"It seems that it was taking a bite of your energy at a time, Kagome. So no one would notice it."  
  
/ / And make everything alright I can hear the voice  
  
But I don't want to listen  
  
Strap me down and tell me / /  
  
*Well, isn't he smart, for a lecher. *  
  
"Shut up, leave me alone."  
  
"Are you talking to it again, Kagome?" Shippou asked, curiously.  
  
*So much for him being the bright one, eh? *  
  
"Shut up! It's all your fault! "  
  
*Mine? How could it be?*  
  
"You told me...all that nasty stuff! "  
  
*And you listened. *  
  
/ / I'll be alright I can feel the subliminal need  
  
To be one with the voice  
  
And make everything alright / /  
  
"Please...Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered, "Make it go away!"  
  
Inuyasha was at a lost, but somewhere in his mind, he knew what to do. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her off.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Sango yells.  
  
Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder, "It is for the best. Let them be."  
  
That's when she felt him touch something that shouldn't have been touched.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
A second later, Miroku was on his back with a red handprint on his face.  
  
Inuyasha landed softly in a grassy meadow. It was night and quiet. The only sound was of the window blowing. He made sure that they were alone.  
  
*How is he going to help you, stupid girl? *  
  
"He can help me." Kagome mutters.  
  
*I'd like to see how. *  
  
"Inuyasha...." Her voice trailed off, when he bends down and kissed her fully on the lips. For a moment, Kagome couldn't move, but then she melted in the kiss, responding to him.  
  
/ / Are you breathing now? //  
  
*You think that's going to help you? *  
  
Kagome didn't response, only let herself be dragged deeper into Inuyasha's embrace. She ran her hands through his hair, as he did her.  
  
/ / Do the wicked see you / /  
  
*How is this going to help you? *  
  
Kagome was desperate to get rid of the voice as she sought to undo Inuyasha's clothing.  
  
/ / You still breathing/ /  
  
Inuyasha, not really having problems with Kagome's clothes, began to nibble at her throat. Kagome moaned a little, feeling the fangs on her neck.  
  
*You're not getting away from me yet, Kagome! *  
  
/ / You're making me known / /  
  
"Yes, I am." Kagome mutters between pants as Inuyasha suckled at her nipple.  
  
Her hands ran over his bare back, as his moved up and down her nude body. He recaptures her mouth, putting all his feelings in that one, passionate kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha, I.."  
  
"I know."  
  
/ / Are you breathing now / /  
  
He moved his clawed hand carefully to her mound, feeling it wet and slick with her desire. He groaned a little feeling himself harden a little more, if it was even possible. "You don't know what you do to me." He mutters as he kisses her again.  
  
/ / Do the wicked see you / /  
  
*You can't get rid of me Kagome! *  
  
"Who are -...." Her question was cut short when Inuyasha kissed her.  
  
He laid his forehead against hers, "This may hurt, koi."  
  
"Please..Inuyasha.."  
  
He positions himself, then surges in with one quick thrust.  
  
Kagome cries out in both pain and pleasure.  
  
*NOO! *  
  
"Yes"  
  
/ / You still breathing / /  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked a little worried.  
  
"Yes...please, Inuyasha, don't stop."  
  
He moved out a little but surged back in, over and over again.  
  
/ / So, are you breathing? / /  
  
Kagome's pants became moans as Inuyasha slide himself in and out of her. She chanted his name, almost as if to help him keep going.  
  
Inuyasha, for his part, reveled in the girl's responses. It was the..most erotic and beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
/ / So, do you breath now? / /  
  
They were close, so close..It was coming...  
  
They both could feel it. It was like a coil being twisted, more and more, and more until it couldn't go any farther.  
  
/ / Now?/ /  
  
In the shadows, a woman watches them. A frown on her pale lips and hate flared in her chocolate brown eyes at the mating pair.  
  
'Like animals' she thought angrily, 'They have no decency.'  
  
But that was not what got the woman..it was the fact that she was jealous. She wanted to be the one in the fields, like an animal, without restrains at all.  
  
She left, she couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
  
  
It finally hit them, Inuyasha empty himself in Kagome and lays down on her, not breaking the physical connection with her.  
  
/ / So, are you breathing? / /  
  
"Is the voice gone, koi?" He asked her, nibbling on her collarbone.  
  
Kagome closes her eyes, "I think so."  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to her you say it." She looks at him in the eyes, "Just like I love you."  
  
"Are you staying with us, Kagome?" He nuzzled her cheek, then slide out of her, much to her disappointment. "Will you live with us and be my mate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
/ / So, do you breath now?!?//  
  
A different woman looks down at her caldron with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Well, Kagome, it looks like I did the right thing." The woman looks behind her, "Even if it means that you'd be stuck here and your family would be dead." She shrugged, "And basically loose your sanity for a little while, but it all worked out." She turns from the cauldron,  
  
"Now..lets see if we can do anything about that Lecherous Monk and that Sango girl."'  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Happy New Years! A little lemony and a little fluffiness can go a long way! 


	2. gomen

Ok, now, This might be it. If what I'm doing doesn't work then not that many updates.  
  
KuroTenshi  
  
)i( 


End file.
